Hunger
by Aurorazilla
Summary: "The first time they met, Jo was alone in the Roadhouse." (Okay. Just a LOT of lesbian smut. Like. Do I even need to explain it further than that? Just a crap ton of Ruby x Jo smutty stuff, so enjoy, perverts c;) *seriously though please read*
1. Hunger

**Ok so i was watching Supernatural and it dawned on me that - _WOW -_ Jo is a hot as fuck hunter and_ - __WOW -_ Ruby is a hot as fuck demon and suddenly whoops my hands slipped and now I have this piece of shit to post.  
**

**Also fuck i ship it.**

**Anyway, hopefully I'm not alone in this ship and my work won't go unappreciated! Please, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

_The first time they met, Jo was alone in the Roadhouse. _

She had settled down at the empty bar, a clean shot glass in hand. She rarely drank. Only when the bar was almost empty and her inner demons came out to plague her mind.

Her mother had left the bar for a night or two to take care of some business (probably with the Winchesters), leaving Jo behind to watch after the bar. Ash was God-knows-where with God-knows-who, so it was just her.

Somewhere outside the clouds covered the full moon, stealing the pale light away from the black night. Some dust flew up as a strong breeze picked up, but Jo hardly noticed. Her mind was too occupied remembering how much she _despised_ some of the hunters that passed through here.

What she did notice, however, was the sudden opening of the bar's door.

The blonde's head swiveled around to look at who – or what – just entered. Standing tall and assertive in the doorway was a woman. She had blonde hair, gray eyes, and a permanent smirk on her pink lips.

"Hey, stranger," Jo greeted. "We're closin' up, but you can sit down if you..." She trailed off when the blonde beauty's eyes flash black for a second.

It all happened so fast Jo almost didn't comprehend what was happening. One second she's grabbing her knife and the next she's being pinned against the wall by the demon. Her back sort of hurts, but it's not an unbearable pain.

"Get the hell outta my bar, you demon bitch!" Jo spat.

The demon clenched her hand around Jo's wrists and the knife in her hands dropped. Her arms are above her head, and the demon has her hips holding her in place.

"Now, now, let's not get all fussy," the demon's smirk widened. "I just wanna have a talk."

"I do _not_ negotiate with demons!" Jo hissed.

"Well," the demon moved closer so her lips were lightly brushing against the shell of Jo's ear. "Lucky for _you_, I make a habit of negotiating with hunters..." She pulled away with a satisfied smirk as a blush crept along Jo's cheeks. "I got a job for you, little girl, do you want it or not?"

"Go to hell!" Jo snarled.

"No thanks. It's a little too warm in the Pit. Now, as I was saying, I have a job for y-"

"_Exorcizamus te-_" Jo began and almost instantly her mouth was covered by the demon's (well, the human it was possessing's) hand.

"Jesus _Christ_," the demon rolled her gray eyes. "You hunters are all the same! You shoot before you ask questions! I'm trying to _save_ your ass! Can I at _least_ get a _little_ bit of trust on your end?"

When she was sure the girl wasn't going to continue, the demon uncovered Jo's mouth.

"You're a demon. How do I know you're not lying?" The younger blonde questioned.

"Because, I'm in with the Winchesters."

Jo's stomach dropped. She hated how much agony that name brought to her. She hated how those damned boys were going to be the death of her. Especially _Dean_.

"What's the job, then?" She sighed. She was still tense beneath the demon, who still had her pinned.

She tried not to focus on how she could feel the demon's breath on her mouth or how her entire being was buzzing at the close proximity because come _on_, she's not gay, nor is she into demons. But, she couldn't deny that this position was certainly... _intimate_ feeling.

"Simple. You go to Oxnard, California and take care of a werewolf pack there. They have a little something in their hideout and-" the demon paused suddenly. She seemed to be sniffing the air. Suddenly, her smirk widened, showing a flash of pearly white teeth. "Oh my _god_. You're wet. Are you getting _turned on_ by this?"

"What? No!" Jo protested, but the demon was laughing.

"Holy _shit_ you are!" The demon grinned. "Oh, this is _rich_! Ellen's baby girl likes – not only _pussy_ – but _demons_ pinning her against a wall!"

"Fuck you!" Jo snapped. _It's an instinct! That's all! I mean, who doesn't get turned on when someone who looks like _that_ is pushing their hips into... Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not gay. She's a demon. She's manipulating me._

Suddenly a knee is pushed between Jo's thighs, just barely brushing between her legs. The blonde's breath catches as she snaps out of her thoughts.

"Well, little girl," the demon purrs into her ear, causing Jo to shiver lightly. "Is it just the demon aspect, or are you turned on by being _dominated_?" When she received no answer, she licked the shell of Jo's ear, causing a quiet whimper to escape the smaller girl. "Imagine what mommy would think if she knew you were here... with me... getting all hot and bothered..." She pulled away slightly. "Where _is_ your mommy, anyway? Don't tell me she's left you _alone_ where all kinds of monsters could... well, do anything they want with you..."

"She's coming home soon," Jo lied, trying hard not to focus on the sudden pulsation she felt between her legs.

"Sweetie, I can hear _everything_ you're trying to tell yourself." The demon smirked. She rocked her knee slightly, allowing it to brush harder against the spot between Jo's thighs. "If only she could see you now... her baby girl, pinned to a wall by a demon, wanting to be _fucked_ against said wall by said demon... well, she'd be pretty damn shocked, now wouldn't she?"

"You said you have a j-job so what is it?" Jo's voice quavers slightly. She can't seriously _want_ this. This bitch is a _demon_.

"Right, well, the thing those mutts have is very special to me." The demon explained simply, still not releasing Jo from her hold.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Jo snorted, _extremely_ aware of the demon's knee still firmly pressed between her thighs.

"Because," the demon's eyes flash black for a moment.

"Oh... right..." Jo squeaks, the demon's knee suddenly putting more pressure on her too-sensitive core.

"Now, I'd _love_ to play some more, but you got a flight to catch." She puts an airline ticket in Jo's back pocket, lingering there, then drags her lips along Jo's jaw, earning a quiet – almost inaudible – moan from the girl's lips. "Next time, though, I may just fulfill your hot little fantasy."

She backed up from Jo, releasing her, but still facing her.

"You got it all wrong," Jo growled. "I'm not into _chicks_ and I'm not into _demons_. Got that?"

The demon's smirk widened. "We'll see about that. See you in Oxnard."

"Wait!" Jo walked closer to the demon. "I didn't catch your name."

The demon grinned and placed her hands on the girl's waist. She pulled her closer and allowed her lips to drag along Jo's jawline to her ear.

"The name's Ruby," as she spoke, her lips gently moved against the shell of Jo's ear, and her breath ghosted along her neck, causing Jo to shiver.

She pulled away with a satisfied grin and when Jo opened her eyes (they were closed because _damn_ did that demon feel good against her, not that she'd ever admit it) she was gone.

"Ruby..." Jo tested the name on her lips and, when she decides she sort of likes it, begins to close down the bar.

Her flight, apparently, took off at three in the morning. _It's gonna be hard to explain this to momma,_ Jo thought before dialing her mom's number.

Jo spent the rest of her night packing and getting rid of that irritating throb between her legs, trying hard not to think of the demon named Ruby. But hey, whatever she thought of at night in her room didn't really count, right? Right.

* * *

To say Jo was in trouble would be an understatement. Hell, she was so fucking screwed.

Ruby had – apparently – failed to mention that there were – not one or two – but _five_ werewolves.

After slaughtering a few, Jo was able to make it to the garage of the mutts' hideout. She locked all the doors and was standing in the middle of the musty place.

But, she got what Ruby wanted. It was in a box, a bright red one with a few strange markings on it, and now it was in Jo's hands.

"Shit," Jo muttered as the werewolves continued to pound and scratch both entrances of the garage. She was running low on ammo. Only 3 silver bullets left, and 3 werewolves left.

It was times like this she often asked herself, '_What would Dean do?'_

The answer was usually 'something stupid and reckless'.

If she took the door to the hideout (which was a shitty abandoned house), she'd have one werewolf to face, but a maze of a house to get through. If she took the garage door, she'd have two werewolves to face and a clean exit.

A loud yelp resounded through the snarling and Jo froze.

A polite knock at the door leading to the hideout made Jo jump slightly.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously, aiming her gun at the door.

"The girl who just saved your ass!" Responded a familiar voice.

"Ruby?"

"No, the pizza man. Open this door, short stack."

Jo rolled her eyes, but opened the door. Standing there with her foot on a dead werewolf was Ruby, a knife glinting in her hands.

"I'm not _that_ short," Jo muttered.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You got the box?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then let's go. I have a feeling our little puppy friends aren't too happy." She motioned towards the other door of the garage, where it was dead silent.

"C'mon," Ruby took Jo's arm – the one wrapped around the box – and began to run towards the exit of the house.

Books were scattered and the couch was torn to shreds. Most of the furniture was broken either from Jo's struggle with the beasts or from the werewolves being pissed off by her hiding.

"We'd better hurry up and take care of the last two – how many bullets you got left?" Ruby asked.

"Three, but-" Jo was cut off by a loud _crash_ as the last two werewolves burst in through the window, glass smashing to the ground.

In a flash, Jo was pinned by one of the creatures. The box fell to the ground. The beast managed to scratch Jo's arm before she shot its chest with a silver bullet.

It sputtered, blood dribbling out of its mouth, before falling limp on the girl.

She grunted and pushed it off of her. She turned to see Ruby skillfully dodging the werewolf's attacks.

"A silver bullet sure would come in handy right now!" She shouted at the blonde as she pushed the werewolf's snapping jaws away from her face.

Jo shot the beast and watched it fall to the ground. She picked the box back up after putting her gun away and walked over to where Ruby was standing.

"Shit, you're bleeding," Ruby murmured.

Jo blinked, confused, before turning to look at her left arm. The werewolf left a long scratch along her forearm, the blood trickling down onto the floor. She landed on some glass, so her clothes were tattered and bloody.

"We better get outta here before the cops show up," Jo said after examining the cuts on her arm.

A tear sounded through the house and Ruby gently wrapped a piece of her t-shirt around the scratches, leaving everything from just above her belly button to the top of her jeans exposed.

"We gotta check out your arm, though. I'll drive." Ruby lead the hunter to the stolen pickup truck she'd driven to the house.

Jo, after snapping out of a Ruby-induced haze (which may or may not have been about how hot she looked after a battle and with her stomach exposed), quickly followed behind the demon.

* * *

"Take your shirt off," Ruby ordered when they entered the hotel room.

"Whoa, what?" Jo's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I told you, I don't swing that way-"

"Your back is bleeding, smart ass." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Jo looked behind her, as if she expected to be able to see her back, before gently taking off her shirt. She winced in pain. "_Ow_."

"Sit on the bed, I'll get the first aid kit and some ice." Ruby walked back out to the truck.

Jo bit her lip, suddenly realizing she'd probably have to take off her bra, too. She could feel the material rubbing against her wound.

She tried to reach around, but yelped and sat down on the bed.

When Ruby came back, she had a bucket of ice and the first aid kit.

"I can't take off my bra," Jo muttered, a slight blush creeping along her cheeks.

Ruby smirked. "Wow, already sweetheart? I'd have thought you were the dinner-and-a-movie type."

Jo rolled her eyes. "There's glass in my back and it _hurts_, jackass."

"Okay, okay," Ruby sat beside her. "Want me to get your arm first? Or can you not deal with the pain?"

Jo bit her lip. "I'll be fine."

Ruby handed her a bottle of whiskey and Jo took a long swig.

"I'm ready," she said, holding out her arm a little.

Ruby gently cleansed the wounds before wrapping them up in bandages. When it was finally her back's turn, Jo allowed Ruby to take off her bra and laid down on the bed.

"I gotta say," Ruby said after Jo had taken another swig of whiskey. "I kinda thought they were small, but actually your tits are _great_."

"I don't swing that way," Jo grumbled. _But I bet yours are great, too._

"Thanks, they are pretty great." Ruby chuckled. "I like this meatsuit."

_Shit, she can hear my thoughts..._ Jo felt a tug and a sting and flinched, taking another drink of the whiskey.

"Yes, I can. You should slow down before you get wasted," Ruby noted.

"'m not gettin' wasted..." Jo slurred.

"I think I'm gonna cut you off," Ruby said as she finished bandaging the last of Jo's wounds.

When the bottle slipped from her grip, Jo flipped around to face Ruby, apparently forgetting about her topless situation.

"Give it back!" She whined.

Ruby's pale eyes glanced at Jo's chest for a moment. Jo took the opportunity to clumsily swipe the bottle away, taking another long gulp.

"Sorry. Told ya I didn't swing that way," Jo chuckled, pulling her shirt over her head.

"_Didn't_? Why, Jo Harvelle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going soft on me." Ruby purred.

"_You're_ the soft one." Jo defended. "You're a demon, you're s'pposed to be attackin' me."

"Well, I got a soft spot for hot hunters," Ruby winked. "Now gimme the bottle before you get yourself hurt."

The two struggled playfully for a bit, Jo trying to keep the bottle out of Ruby's reach and Ruby climbing over her to get it, when suddenly Jo fell backwards, Ruby snatched the bottle, but ended up straddling the younger blonde.

Ruby set the liquor on the bedside table before being yanked down to Jo's eye level. The hunter had wrapped her arms around Ruby's upper back. Their breaths intermingled, their lips merely inches away.

"You're _so_ drunk," Ruby chuckled, but she couldn't deny that being in _this _position with Jo was... _tempting_.

"Did you mean it?" Jo asked, her brown eyes dark and glassy.

"You're gonna have to clarify."

"When you said I was hot."

"Oh," Ruby's smirk returned. "Yeah. Hell, if I didn't like you so much I'd take your body in an instant. But I suppose it's better to be able to observe it closely like this. I'm sure you get lots of hunters that hit on you back at the bar."

Jo bit her lip. She _did_ get hit on a lot, but none of the men really caught her eye. Except Dean, but she wasn't getting anywhere with him. The only person she didn't really mind getting hit on by – besides Dean – was a friggin' _demon_.

"I can't understand why Dean didn't jump on you the instant he saw you," Ruby licked her lips. "I mean, _damn_, look at you. You're... probably the hottest little hunter I've ever seen."

"Well... you're the hottest demon I ever saw," Jo's voice was a hush against the droning TV in the background.

Ruby grinned devilishly before taking Jo's arms and pinning them to the bed on either side of her head.

She leaned in so close, Jo could feel her breath on her mouth. "Tell me, little girl," Ruby purred, "do you still want me to fulfill your hot little fantasy? Or is this bed too classy for that?"

"I..." Jo began, but her voice failed her when Ruby kissed her neck, dragging her lips along the sensitive skin. "I don't swing..." Her mouth moved to the younger girl's pulse point, sucking roughly. "_Ugh_, fuck it." She struggled to look at Ruby, who merely smirked victoriously before connecting their lips.

To say she didn't feel a spark would be a lie. Hell, Jo felt _fireworks_. Electricity buzzed trough her body, her veins, her already fuzzy mind.

Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she was feeling. _Demons don't have hearts. But why is mine beating for her?_ She wondered.

Ruby nipped at Jo's bottom lip before licking it, forcing her way into the blonde's mouth.

A guttural moan escaped Jo's lips and was swallowed by Ruby's, their tongues battling for dominance.

Ruby pulled away, gently biting the girl's bottom lip.

"Well, _little girl_, now that I've got you in my grasp, what am I gonna do with you?" She murmured teasingly.

"Don't tease," Jo grumbled, a familiar throb settling between her legs.

"Oh, but Joey, didn't I say I'd fulfill your fantasy?" Ruby purred, her grip on Jo's arms tightening.

"_Please_," Jo groaned. "Just... just..." She struggled to find the right words.

"Just what?" Ruby bent down to bite Jo's collarbone.

"_Fuck_ me!" Jo whined.

Ruby chuckled before pulling away to tear off Jo's shirt, her mouth instantly connecting with an erect nipple.

A gasp escaped Jo's lips and Ruby internally grinned. She _knew_ Jo would come around eventually.

Ruby slowly pulled Jo's jeans and panties down before kissing her stomach.

"_God,_ you're fucking sexy," Ruby breathed.

Jo pulled her up and kissed her sloppily. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the utter _hunger_ in the kiss.

When she was released from Jo's hold, Ruby leaned down between her legs, her breath ghosting over Jo's core.

"You're already so wet for me," Ruby smirked smugly. "You ready for this?"

"God – _yes_. Just- Please-" Jo sputtered.

Ruby chuckled lowly before thrusting her tongue into Jo's wet folds. She hummed at the loud moans that instantly escaped the younger girl's mouth.

"Oh _fuck_!" Jo all but screamed when Ruby moved her tongue to her clit and began thrusting her fingers in and out of the young hunter. "Right there – _oh_!"

Ruby moved up, replacing her tongue with her thumb, and sucked hard on Jo's neck.

"Shit... so... _fuck_... close!" Jo gasped between moans, her body shaking hard.

Suddenly Ruby stilled, earning a desperate whimper from Jo.

"Beg me for it," Ruby hissed into her ear.

Joe shuddered. "_Please_."

"Please _what_?" Ruby growled low, biting her pulse point roughly.

"Please... j-just... let me cum!" Jo whined.

Ruby began to thrust two fingers in and out of the girl's throbbing center. The walls pulsated around her fingers as Jo neared the edge.

"Who do you belong to?" Ruby breathed. When she didn't get an answer, she stilled her hand. "_Who_?"

"Y-You!" Jo wailed.

Finally, Jo's back arched. With a loud cry of Ruby's name, her entire body shuddered. Walls clenched tightly against Ruby's fingers as she thrust them in and out, prolonging the girl's orgasm.

When she finally came down, Jo connected their lips and flipped them over so she was on top.

"I thought you didn't swing this way?" Ruby chuckled.

"Shut up," Jo hissed, biting Ruby's neck, sufficiently leaving a dark bruise there.

In an instant, Ruby's clothes were discarded somewhere near the bed. Jo was already working _wonders_ on Ruby's wet center.

"_Shit_," Ruby gasped. "You sure you've never – _ooh_ – been with a woman?"

Jo glanced up at the demon before flicking her tongue roughly along her clit, her fingers working furiously at her core.

Ruby was already embarrassingly close to release – probably because she hadn't had sex _this_ great in who-knows-how-long – and her moans quickly increased in pitch.

Jo moved up to connect their lips. She smirked. "I thought you'd last longer."

"So did – _fuck_ – I." Ruby's (_not_ Ruby's) body began to shudder, her orgasm approaching quickly. "Guess... I got a soft spot... _FUCK _there! F-For... hot hunters."

Jo chuckled before sucking on Ruby's neck.

With a loud gasp, Ruby's walls clenched tightly around Jo's fingers. "Fucking hell, _Jo_!" Ruby screamed.

Not once in all her years did she ever scream the name of the person she was fucking. But _damn_ the things that hunter could do with her fingers.

Jo sucked on her fingers and plopped down beside the demon, panting.

"Well," Ruby murmured, still hazy in a post-orgasmic state. "Now that _that's_ out of our systems..."

"I don't expect you to be the cuddling type," Jo bit her lip.

Ruby smirked. "I'm not, but I guess I could make an exception."

Jo grinned softly, turning on her side. Ruby switched off the lamp before pressing her front gently against Jo's back.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Ruby asked worriedly, her arm lazily draping over the girl's waist.

Jo shook her head, moving her right arm beneath her head.

Ruby kissed the back of Jo's neck softly.

"Goodnight, Jo," she murmured.

"G'night... Ruby." Jo whispered.

It was the first night in a while that Jo was able to sleep soundly, and it was the first night in possibly forever that Ruby didn't mind demons couldn't sleep. At least she had a certain blonde hunter to occupy her thoughts.

* * *

**Like I said: My hands slipped. Whoops.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow because there _WILL_ be more... related or not... there shall be lots more... muahaha.**

**Follow me on tumblr, too!**

** .com**

**Don't forget to check out my other fics *but ONLY if you like Brittana, Bubbline, and/or Elsanna; otherwise, don't bother c:***

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**xoxo~**


	2. Desire

**Like I said, there'd be more. And yes. Lots of sex.**

**Thanks for following and such! ^-^**

* * *

When Jo had woken up the next morning, she wasn't exactly... _thrilled_ with the events of the previous night. But, she finally allowed herself to admit that maybe – _just_ _maybe –_ she might sort of, kind of, maybe, might be a _little_, tiny bit interested in Ruby.

_Maybe_.

Another week went by with a job every other day. The duo made quite the team.

They didn't have sex or anything since that first night, but Ruby could sense the tension increasing in the young hunter, and she patiently awaited for another moment to arise. In all honesty, she sort of adored the young blonde. But, she wouldn't tell anyone _else_ that.

Unlike the other hunts, this one involved a pretty pissed off demon. Ruby said she'd back Jo up, but she was pinned to the ground by the demon and she was pretty sure if Ruby didn't show up soon, she was going to meet a painful, gory demise.

"She sent you, didn't she?" The demon chuckled as he hovered above her, his hands too close to her throat.

"Ruby!" Jo called as she struggled beneath the man. Well, the demon-in-a-man-suit.

"You poor little thing," he leaned in close and she wrinkled her nose at his acrid breath. "She's gonna break your heart and leave you for dead."

"You're wrong!" Jo hissed, but a small part of her still believed him. Ruby was a demon. She was a hunter. There's no reason for him _not_ to be right.

The demon grinned and picked her up like a rag doll, tossing her into the nearest bookcase – they were fighting in what Jo thought was actually a really nice urban home – effectively knocking the breath out of her.

He quickly took her momentary collapse to straddle her and hold her down.

"Well, let's see what we've got under this little shirt..." He tore open her shirt and almost ripped it to her chest and Jo instantly flashed back to what happened with Sam when he was possessed.

Suddenly a loud snarl filled her ears. "Don't fucking _touch_ her you _creep_!"

The sound made the demon turn and lunge for Ruby, which gave her the chance to stick her knife into his chest. He sparked for a moment before falling to the side of the hunter with a loud _thump_.

"Shit," Ruby hurried over to Jo as she forced herself to stand, wincing at the pain that shot through her.

"Where the _hell_ were you?" Jo hissed. "You said you had my back!"

"I know, but-"

Jo pushed Ruby against the nearest wall. "I should've known you'd betray me!"

"I didn't, Jo!" Ruby's eyes were wide. "I got caught up in another gig, okay? I'm _sorry_ I was late."

"He could've killed me!" Jo snapped.

"I know, but-"

"He _ripped_ my _shirt_ open!"

"Okay, but listen-"

"Dammit Ruby I was fucking _terrified_!" It was then Ruby noticed the tears springing in the hunter's eyes.

Jo collapsed to the ground and Ruby felt a pang in her chest.

_No,_ she had to remind herself. _Not _my_ chest. My _meatsuit's_ chest. I don't have a heart._

Despite what she told herself, she found herself kneeling beside the girl, draping her leather jacket across her shoulders and allowing her to sob into her neck.

"I-I th-thought I was gonna die," Jo whimpered, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"C'mon, Jojo, you're stronger than this," Ruby kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

"You weren't here, and..."

"I'm here _now_."

When Jo finally calmed down, she looked at Ruby with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry... Where were you?" She asked, as if nothing happened.

"We can't be _here_ to talk about it," Ruby gestured to the once-possessed corpse.

"Right... where do you suggest?"

"The hotel," Ruby stood up and offered her hand out to Jo, who took it almost instantly, but nearly collapsed again.

"_Fuck_, my _back_," Jo gasped.

"Hold still and tell me if I'm hurting you," Ruby murmured.

"What are you-" Jo began but was cut off by a grunt as Ruby placed her arms under Jo's back and legs, carrying her bridal-style out of the massacred house. She held on tightly to the jacket still around her.

She nuzzled into the blonde's neck and allowed herself to be carried.

"Well, Jo Harvelle," Ruby hummed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gone soft on me."

"It's just nice to be carried, that's all," Jo replied, her hot breath tickling Ruby's neck. "Besides, _you're _the one going soft, remember? After all, you're carrying an injured hunter to her car."

"That's not _soft_," Ruby defended lightly. "It's called being _polite_."

"But cuddling after sex is pretty soft," Jo smirked.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up (the two barely discussed their nightly activities a few days ago), and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, before sighing. "Alright, fine, you got me there. But at least I'm not a tease."

"What?" Jo huffed. "I am _not_ a tease."

The corner of Ruby's lips pulled into a smirk. "Mmhm... _sure_ you aren't."

"I'm not!" Jo pulled away with an irritated pout. "How am I a tease?"

"Well, for one thing, you've been cuddling up to me in my arms when we've been standing in front of our car for – oh, I don't know – five minutes?"

Jo bit her lip. "Whatever. Just put me down."

"Hold on," the demon gently leaned her against the car as she opened the door.

When it was wide enough, she carefully slid Jo into the passenger seat, making sure she didn't hurt the blonde. She then slammed the door and settled herself in the driver's seat.

"Are you hurt too badly?" She asked gently after she started driving.

"No... bruised something. Maybe broke a rib." Jo took a shaky breath, glad the pain was fading at least.

"Good," Ruby murmured quietly.

* * *

"I'll take a look at your back," the demon suggested after setting the blonde down on the queen-sized bed.

_How come they always give us one bed?_ Jo wondered before nodding.

"They give us one bed because we look _hot_ together," Ruby winked. "Now, take off your shirt."

Jo hesitated for a moment. "Wait, last time I took off my shirt we ended up having crazy hot sex."

"Uhuh. And?"

"Well... given my current situation," she grunted, gesturing to her back and side. "I don't think that'd be the best idea."

A shit-eating grin spread across Ruby's cheeks. "So you want to fuck again?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did! You _totally_ want me!"

"Okay, _fine_, I do, but-"

"Ha! I knew you swung for girls."

"Are you gonna look at my back or not?" Jo snapped.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Lift your arms up," Ruby gripped the sides of Jo's tattered shirt and carefully slid it off, discarding it to the edge of the bed.

Dark purple spots colored Jo's spine and right side.

"Shit," Ruby hushed. "I'll go get some ice, okay?"

Jo nodded and watched the blonde leave. Rather, watched the blonde's _insanely_ nice ass leave.

_Shit_, she thought quietly. _What am I gonna _do_? Last time I was topless and alone with Ruby things got heated... well, I can't exactly be on my back if we do anything._

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you've got your mind in the gutter." Ruby snorted as she burst into the room. "And for your information, fucking you from behind is a great way to avoid any pain for you."

Jo blushed deeply as the demon crawled onto the bed and spread her legs out slightly.

"Come on," she patted the space between her legs.

Jo slowly sat between her legs as they curled around her small frame in a protective cocoon-like tangle of limbs.

Ruby wrapped ice cubes in a hand towel and gently pressed it against Jo's back, a slight shiver erupting from the smaller girl.

"Cold," Jo muttered, switching on the TV.

"Would you rather be hot?" Ruby laid her chin on Jo's shoulder, her hand still gently holding the ice on the hunter's back.

Jo paused for a moment. She knew she shouldn't. But... oh, what the hell.

"Depends on who'd be making me hot," she smirked to herself as she turned on some crime TV show.

"Easy there, little girl," Ruby warned lightly, "you're injured, remember?"

"So?" Jo challenged.

"_So_, are you _sure_ you want to go down that road?"

"You're the one who said the best way to avoid any pain on my end is to fuck me from behind."

Ruby chuckled lowly. "I'm warning you now, blondie. Keep it up and I might just have to do that."

"'Blondie'?" Jo echoed. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Hey, this is just one costume out of my endless wardrobe." Ruby shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you chose this one," Jo grinned. "It suits you."

"Are you hitting on me?" Ruby chuckled.

"Maybe."

Ruby's other hand crept over to Jo's front, dragging her nails dangerously slow along her skin.

Jo shuddered uncontrollably. "Ruby..." She sighed, leaning further into the demon.

"You know, Jo, it's awfully dirty of you to want me so bad, isn't it?" Ruby murmured into Jo's ear, her breath tickling her neck. "Kind of taboo, don't you think?"

"And what makes you think I want you badly?" Jo countered. "I could have any hunter that walks into my mama's bar, you know."

"But here you are, topless, leaning into me," Ruby dragged her lips along the hunter's neck, earning a quiet gasp from the topless girl. "Besides, you know you love the idea of wanting a demon." She bit roughly onto the girl's collarbone.

"_Fuck_," Jo groaned with a shudder.

"What if she saw you here, in my arms?" Ruby wondered as she continued her merciless assault on the hunter's neck. "What if _Dean_ saw us?"

Jo stiffened at that. She suddenly wondered if Dean had ever fucked a demon before... and (secretly) liked it.

"_Would_ you want him to see?" Ruby hissed, licking the shell of her ear.

"S-See what?" Jo stuttered, her mind too distracted by the wonderful feeling of Ruby's wet lips sucking on her pulse point.

"See me... with you against a wall... fucking you senselessly." Ruby moved her mouth to Jo's earlobe, sucking teasingly.

"_Ruby,_" Jo whimpered.

"You'd like that, huh?" Ruby tempted. "The hunter who broke your heart watching you be pinned to a wall by a demon he hates with two fingers inside you? Pleasuring you in ways he never dared..."

The blonde bit her lip hard, a whine escaping her throat. Ruby could feel her breath picking up, coming out in quiet puffs of air.

"Hell, he'd probably die on the spot," her hand crept dangerously low, barely brushing the top of Jo's jeans.

A quiet gasp escaped Jo.

"Tell me you want it," Ruby murmured, her fingers teasing the skin just below Jo's naval.

"No." Jo resisted pathetically, but Ruby knew she had the hunter already.

She sucked hard along Jo's neck, being sure she left marks. She bit down hard on the space between her neck and shoulder, causing a pained, but pleasured, hiss to escape Jo's mouth.

"Tell me." Ruby growled low.

"Make me," Jo challenged hoarsely.

"Do you _really_ want to challenge a demon?"

"Yes."

It was a simple answer, but it drove Ruby wild nonetheless. She sucked on every inch of pale skin, quiet whimpers spurring her on.

"_Ruby_!" Jo gasped when the demon bit down harshly on her pulse point.

"Beg." Ruby snarled.

"No."

Ruby moved her hand to scratch the skin just below Jo's bra, the nails teasingly dragging along the sensitive flesh.

A guttural moan escaped the blonde's mouth as Ruby's hand ventured below the offending clothing, squeezing roughly.

"I better hear you begging soon, little girl," Ruby threatened. "Or you might just regret it."

Jo just muttered, "good," before leaning further into the demon, turning slightly to look at her.

Ruby smirked and connected their lips, biting Jo's bottom lip, before unclasping the hunter's bra.

"Eager?" Jo teased.

"To show you a lesson? Very." Ruby purred, sliding the article off of Jo's body and discarding it.

Jo's breath caught when the demon forced her around, making her straddle the older blonde while still having the ice pack held onto her back.

The hunter let out a loud whine as Ruby's mouth connected with her nipple, her tongue circling the sensitive flesh.

"You ready to beg?" Ruby hissed, biting down on the hardened bud roughly.

Jo shook her head with a low moan.

Ruby dragged her lips all along Jo's torso, then stomach, then neck. Her other hand, the one not holding the ice pack, scratched Jo's lower back, pain and pleasure mixing dangerously as the hunter hissed out the demon's name.

Ruby moved her hand to grip Jo's ass before growling, "_beg._" into Jo's ear.

"_Please_," Jo whispered.

"Please _what_?" Ruby nipped her earlobe.

"Please fuck me," Jo whimpered.

"Do you want it?" Ruby's hand finally dipped into the front of the blonde's jeans.

"_Yes_."

Ruby chuckled lowly before rubbing over Jo's clit through her underwear. "You're so wet, Jo," she noted huskily.

"For you. _Only_ for you." Jo looked into Ruby's gray eyes, her own hazel ones dark and lidded with desire.

Ruby smirked and plunged her fingers into Jo's soaked folds.

"_Shit,_" Jo gasped, her body shuddering at the sudden intrusion.

"How do you want it?" Ruby husked, her tongue running along the shell of Jo's ear and her fingers curling inside of the blonde.

"_Hard_," Jo hissed, her hips moving in time with Ruby's thrusts.

Ruby smirked and added a third finger inside of the girl's already tight walls.

"Faster," Jo urged, riding Ruby's fingers with reckless abandon, her moans quickly escalating into screams.

Ruby did as she was told a few moments later, her fingers hitting _that_ spot.

"S-s-so f-fucking... _uhn_... close!" Jo's body shuddered.

"Who do you belong to?" Ruby snarled, her thrusting only increasing.

"You!" Jo wailed. Her moans increased in pitch and soon she was screaming Ruby's name at the top of her lungs as she rode out her orgasm.

After a moment she collapsed into the demon, her body lightly shaking as she panted.

Ruby pulled her hand out of Jo's pants, sucking her fingers and releasing them with a _pop_.

"Out of all the humans I've tasted, you're definitely the best," she hummed, kissing Jo's neck gently.

"Out of the zero other demons I've fucked, you're definitely the best," Jo grinned.

"How's your back?"

"Better."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," Jo admitted, pulling away to look the demon in the eyes.

Ruby kissed her (surprisingly) softly before smirking. "Guess we better get you to bed, huh little girl?"

"Stop calling me that!" Jo pouted. "I'm not little."

"You are to me," Ruby shrugged, putting the icepack down.

"Creepy," Jo commented, laying down on her good side on the mattress.

Ruby flipped off the lamp, but kept the TV on, as she settled in beside the hunter. When she felt a bare leg brush against hers, she quirked an eyebrow at Jo.

"What? Sleeping in jeans is _not_ comfortable," Jo defended lightly.

Ruby snorted and took off her own jeans and bra, leaving herself in just a torn shirt and her black lace panties.

Jo yawned sleepily as she cuddled into Ruby.

"Do demons sleep?" She asked.

"No," Ruby admitted.

"What do you do all night?"

"Recently?" Ruby sighed. "Watch you sleep."

"That's creepy."

"It's nice."

"How so?"

"You're cute when you sleep."

Jo was silent for a moment.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

Ruby kissed the back of Jo's bare neck gently. "I like you, too."

Jo fell asleep a few moments after that, a smile permanently stuck on her face.

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter's probably gonna have something better but y'know review if you want follow and shit  
**

**follow me at queen - aurora - bitch . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

**until next time, my lovelies~**

**xoxo**


	3. Addicted

**This one is rushed simply because I have literally gone four days without sleeping and I could not think of a better chapter to this short mini-series kind of thing.**

**Thanks for following and all and uh... yeah...**

* * *

After that, the two often spent their nights screaming each others names, the sweet release of sex bringing them even closer than before.

It wasn't long before the two were on the road again. This time, to some town in Kentucky, where, apparently, the Winchesters were dealing with some pissed off demons.

"You sure you can handle more than one?" Ruby had questioned multiple times.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Jo had assured. "Besides, I got you and the Winchesters to back me up. I'll be fine."

Ruby usually rolled her eyes and looked out the car window.

Apparently, Ruby had found something big: a medallion that showed ones true feelings. Apparently she needed it for something, but only someone with the truest intentions could touch it.

"So... in other words... Sam?" Dean questioned when the demon explained the plan.

"Possibly. Either him or Jo." Ruby shrugged.

They were all in the Impala, Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger, and Jo and Ruby sitting in the back.

"Speaking of Jo, how the _hell_ do you two know each other?" Dean asked cautiously and even _Jo_ could sense the irritation radiating off of the hunter.

_Good,_ she thought, _let him be mad I know her. _

Ruby glanced at Jo with a smirk. "Define 'how'."

"As in, _'how did you two meet'_, what else would I mean?" Dean snorted.

Sam's eyes merely darted back and forth between the blondes, his eyes swimming with confusion.

"I met her at the Roadhouse," Ruby explained. "Things got heated at first, but I gave her a job she couldn't resist." At the end, she winked playfully at the other girl, who looked away with a slight blush.

"And Ellen didn't put a gun to _her _back?" Dean muttered angrily.

"She didn't have a reason to," Ruby countered. "Seeing as she wasn't _there_."

"Jo, you let a demon into the bar without Ellen?" Dean glared at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I didn't exactly _know_ at first," Jo defended.

"But you _let_ her in."

"Oh calm down, _Spike_," Ruby growled. "She can defend herself and for your information she almost had me pinned."

"_Almost_." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, but, after a second she just sort of became putty in my-"

"She's kidding!" Jo blurted. "Okay! We are almost there."

The two brothers looked at the hunter questioningly, but shrugged.

"Alright, so, here's the plan," Dean began. "Jo, you and I will-"

"There is _no_ way I'm letting her go in with you," Ruby hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get her hurt or she'll get trapped or something!"

"Aw, is the demon bitch getting possessive over a little hunter?" Dean cooed. "Too bad. She's going in the front with me. We'll take out the two demons at the warehouse entrance while you and Sam go around back."

"I'll get the medallion, then?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Then we'll take out a few more of those demons, ask the rest some questions, and then we kill them." Dean grinned.

Ruby reluctantly muttered out a "fine" as they all loaded out of the car.

Dean lead the younger hunter through the front entrance of the warehouse unnoticed. Soon, however, a demon popped in front of the duo with a wide grin.

… filled with fangs...

"This isn't a freaking demon!" Dean yelped, hitting the thing in the head before leaping protectively in front of Jo. "So _that's_ why she wanted you to go with her!" He hissed. "That traitorous bitch."

"Ruby is _not_ a traitor!" Jo snapped as Dean took out his trusty machete, slicing through the thing's neck cleanly.

"Bull." He growled, pulling her forward as the sounds of struggling filled their ears.

"Ruby!" Jo called worriedly and Dean watched, helplessly, as she was tackled to the ground by another vampire.

"Goddammit, Jo!" Dean ran over as fast as he could forcing the creature off of the girl.

Jo sputtered and gasped for air, the vampire having been squeezing her throat rather tightly.

"Shit!" Jo gasped, taking Dean's fallen machete and chopping the vampire's head off.

"Jo!" She heard a voice call before her head was slammed hard into the hard ground of the warehouse.

Her vision danced for a moment as her breath escaped her lungs. Something was on top of her, pinning her. She couldn't breathe.

She felt the air ebb away from her lungs, coming out in a rattled hiss as whatever it was kept crushing her. She was going to die. She could feel it.

Finally the weight was lifted off of her.

"You fucking _moron_!" Feminine voice snarled. "You almost got her killed!"

"She was looking for _you_, you _bitch_!" A masculine voice argued.

"Guys! I got the medallion!" Another voice called from farther away.

Jo opened her eyes and coughed hard. "Did we win?" She croaked.

Ruby was eye-level with her, her eyes seemingly watery for a split second. "Dammit, Jo, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Jo chuckled, grabbing her rifle and pulling herself up. She teetered for a moment, but Ruby steadied her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Easy," the demon murmured.

Dean watched, flabbergasted, as the two interacted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jo assured.

The demon reluctantly allowed the girl to stand on her own and instantly the group was back into action.

Soon, four dead vampires and a _really_ pissed off demon were laying at their feet.

"Alright, what do you want this thing for, anyway?" Sam questioned as he held up the golden medallion.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Why'd we have to risk_ our_ necks – plus _Jo's_ – for some stupid necklace a _demon_ wants?"

"Because," Ruby snatched it from Sam's hands. "It reveals one's true desires. Watch." She placed it around Sam's neck and his eyes widened slightly, dimming in color. "Sam, what are your truest heart's desires?"

"To be a hunter my father could be proud of," he murmured.

"Ask him any question, and he has to answer truthfully." Ruby explained, pulling the medallion off.

"Alright," Dean yanked the object away, shoving onto Ruby's neck. "What's up with you and Jo?"

"Dean you don't want to ask that." Jo gasped, tempting to take the necklace off of the demon, before having her hands slapped away.

"I do. And I did." Dean deadpanned.

"We're close." Ruby muttered simply.

"_How_ close?"

"Closer than you two."

"What?"

Jo ripped the thing off of the demon before anything else could be said. "Dean. Enough."

"You're defending her?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm making sure neither of you says or hears something you'll regret." She deadpanned.

"You boys go ahead, Jo and I will stay back for a moment to take care of the bodies." Ruby said as she took the medallion back from Jo.

Dean hesitated for a moment, putting an arm around Jo's waist. "You gonna be okay with _her_?"

"I'll be fine." Jo assured with a smile. "I've been alone with her for a little over a week."

"We'll talk about _that_ later," Dean murmured, following Sam out of the warehouse.

When they were gone, Ruby tugged Jo towards the very back of the place, behind many shelves of boxes. She gripped Jo's waist possessively as she pushed her back into the farthest wall.

She connected their lips hungrily, her tongue plunging into Jo's mouth almost instantly.

"What... was that?" Jo breathed when the demon pulled away.

"The look on Dean's face," Ruby growled, kissing up the girl's neck. "Like he _owned_ you."

"He does that a lot. I got used to it." Jo admitted with a quiet gasp when Ruby scraped her teeth along her pulse point.

"Well _I'm_ not. Because you're _mine._" Ruby hissed, using her hands to wrap Jo's legs around her waist.

"Ruby, the boys are waiting." Jo bit back a groan as the older blonde rocked her hips into her own.

"I don't care." Ruby slid one hand beneath her shirt, her nails dragging along her sensitive skin.

"_Ruby_," Jo whispered. "They could _hear_ us!"

"Then I guess you'll have to be extra quiet," Ruby purred, not wasting anymore time and plunging her fingers beneath the blonde's jeans.

"_Fuck_!" Jo gasped.

"Be quiet," Ruby growled. "Or I stop."

Jo nodded with a whimper. Ruby lowered her digits to rub small circles over the girl's clit.

Jo bit into her lip, trying hard not to make any noise.

Ruby slid her fingers into Jo's wet folds, plunging in and out at an erratic pace. She sucked hard on Jo's pulse point, nibbling and licking the skin until she was sure it'd leave a good bruise.

The girl's walls pulsated around her digits, and Ruby smirked at how close she was already.

She stilled her thrusts, earning a protestant whine from the blonde wrapped so tightly around her waist.

"You're gonna scream my name," Ruby hissed, licking the shell of Jo's ear, which she knew would drive the hunter crazy.

"B-But... they... they'll hear." Jo panted, slightly sweaty and way too out of breath.

"I don't care." Ruby growled, biting her collarbone and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. "_Scream_ my name."

"Okay, okay," Jo wailed. "Just _please_."

Ruby smirked, going back to dragging her lips sloppily along her neck as she thrust in and out of the girl at a furious pace.

"F-f-fuck," Jo shuddered. "So... cl- _shit_. Shit... oh _oh_... R-_Ruby_!" She screamed, her body collapsing into the demon as she rode out her orgasm.

The door to the front of the warehouse opened. "Jo? Jo!" Dean.

"What happened?" Sam called.

"Oh my fucking god." Jo whispered, still out of breath.

"Can you stand?" Ruby asked.

Jo nodded and the demon set her down gently. The hunter wobbled slightly, her legs feeling _really_ unstable.

"That was... quick." She murmured.

"That's why it's called a quickie. Don't worry, you owe me one." Ruby winked as the two boys appeared around a stack of boxes.

"What happened?" Dean asked worriedly. "I heard screaming."

"I-I... er... one of them moved." Jo stammered. "And I screamed because it grabbed me, then Ruby got rid of it."

Sam quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Dean.

Dean peered down and Jo felt Ruby stiffen angrily beside her.

"Your fly is open," the hunter noted.

"Wh- _oh_." Jo blushed, zipping it up quickly. "Thanks, Dean. Never noticed 'till you pointed it out."

"Uhuh..." Dean narrowed his eyes.

"So! Let's get back to the hotel and get some shut eye!" She clapped her hands and took Ruby's arm in her own, hurrying down the warehouse. When they were out of earshot of the boys, she whispered a little too harshly, "that was _so _close."

"Oh, like you wouldn't love to see the look on his face," Ruby smirked triumphantly.

"He'd probably shoot you if he saw you pinning me to a wall and fucking me." Jo rolled her eyes.

"We'll see..." Ruby chuckled lowly.

* * *

Ruby pulled the blonde into her lap and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues collided and wrestled sloppily; their hands roamed across each others bodies, grasping and scratching at every inch of skin they could.

Jo rocked into Ruby's hips, trying to get at least _some_ bit of friction before she exploded.

"You know they're next door," Ruby husked.

Jo sucked hard on Ruby's neck. "I don't care." She hissed, nipping her skin lightly.

Ruby smirked and flipped them over, so Jo was on her back and she was hovering over her. She moved her knee between the girl's legs and slowly slid up and down Jo's leg, her mind to fuzzy with complete _want_.

She tore off Jo's t-shirt, then her own, at a surprising speed. The two hurriedly undressed as they tried to meld their bodies together, their hot pants filling the once-silent hotel room.

Jo's hands clutched Ruby's ass, but the demon took them by the wrist and pinned them over the hunter's head.

"_Ruby_!" Jo whined. "How come you can touch but I can't?"

"Because," Ruby purred. "I never said you could. You have to _ask_," she teased.

"Ruby, can I please touch you?" Jo huffed impatiently as the other girl sucked and bit at her collarbone.

"Where?"

"What?"

"_Where_, Jo," Ruby hissed. "Where do you want to touch me?"

"Everywhere," Jo murmured. "Especially your wet pussy, where I _know _you're begging to be touched."

Ruby smirked. "Access granted, blondie."

Almost instantly Jo reached her hands between the demon's legs and rubbed smooth circles on her clit.

"Holy _shit_," Ruby shuddered. "You don't waste time."

"Oh, shut up," Jo groaned as Ruby slipped her own two fingers inside of the hunter.

"_Fuck_," Ruby moaned. "You're so – _ooh_ – wet."

"You're – _shit_, right _there_ – one to talk." Jo countered.

As they grew closer to release, the bed began to squeak beneath them, but they hardly noticed as they continued to ride each others fingers with reckless abandon.

The moans they tried to hide soon became loud, echoed screams of appreciation as they both curled their fingers, hitting _just_ the right spots for the other.

Soon they were both screaming each others names, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall.

"Holy fucking _shit_," Ruby breathed, when they'd finally settled beneath the covers.

Jo smirked. "I know. I'm fantastic."

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. "Uhuh. I-"

She was interrupted by a loud _knock_ at the door. Both girls physically jumped.

"Girls? We got a call from Bobby!" It was Sam.

"Uhh j-just a minute!" Jo stuttered, about to get out of bed when the door slammed open.

"Okay. What. The. Hell." Dean stared at the two with wide eyes.

Jo glanced at Ruby, who merely stared back at her with the same shocked expression.

"Fuck," they both muttered.

* * *

**I regret nothing.  
**

**xoxo~**

**queen-aurora-bitch . tumblr . com**


	4. Toxic

**I got bored sooo here ya go, guys! I'm glad you all like this story! **

* * *

"I-I can explain?" Jo sputtered, her face flushed red as Dean glared at her and Ruby.

"Oh yeah, I'd _love_ to hear _that_," Dean hissed. "Let's see – you were playing strip poker? Checkers? Uno? Or maybe you could try telling the _truth_."

Jo opened and shut her mouth, all thoughts completely leaving her mind. What _could_ she say? She's half-naked in bed with a _demon_. Plus, all that screaming and thumping are impossible to explain without straight-up telling Dean what she and Ruby were _actually_ doing.

"Alright, alright," Ruby shrugged. "Blondie and I were fucking. So wh-" She was cut off by Dean delivering a hard blow to her face.

"Dean!" Jo and Sam gasped as Ruby clutched her nose.

"_Ow_, asshole, that _hurt_!" She growled.

"Good!" Dean spat. "How _dare_ you-"

"How dare I _what_? Have sex with Jo before you? She's not your property. She can fuck whoever she wants."

"As long as they aren't freaking murderous _monsters_ like demons!"

"Hey-" Jo began, but the pair kept arguing.

"God, that's so racist. Not all of us are monsters, Dean! I thought you knew that by now!"

"Guys-" Jo tried again, but the two continued to ignore her.

"All _I_ know is that you manipulated a poor girl and-"

"_GUYS_!" Jo yelled loudly, causing everyone to flinch. "First of all, Dean, if you hit Ruby again, I'll hit you. Second, I'm not a 'poor girl' that Ruby manipulated. What we've been doing was completely consensual. Third, can you two _not_ argue for _five_ minutes?"

"Great," Dean huffed. "You've been having sex with a demon on _purpose_. Perfect. When Ellen hears about this, she's gonna-"

"Wait, you're telling my _mother_?"

"What _else_ should I do? I think she'd like to know that her daughter is not only having sex with a woman, but also a demon _in_ a woman."

"Dean," Sam tapped his brother. "We don't have time for this."

The hunter turned to his brother with an irritated expression. "But they-"

"We can deal with it later. We need to get to Vegas. Like, _now_."

Dean sighed. "Fine. You two are coming with us."

"What?" Jo's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I don't _trust_ you two alone." Dean snapped. "Anyway, we need more than just two hunters on this."

"What happened?" Jo turned to Sam.

"Couple of disappearances. There's a legend about a bridge called North Trestle. Rumor has it there's a ghost there that appears every year around August 15th."

"It's the 12th," Jo noted.

"Exactly. And there have already been three disappearances."

"And you need us because...?" Ruby groaned.

"Because the people who disappear are, uh, women." Sam looked down at his feet.

"_Excuse_ me?" Ruby huffed.

"We need Jo to-"

"Be your fucking _bait_?"

"Not exactly-"

"No." Ruby deadpanned.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jo muttered.

The pair turned to her and she rolled her eyes. "We'll go with you."

"Jo-" Ruby began, but the hunter cut her off.

"You won't let anything happen to me, and neither will they. I'll be fine."

Ruby sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Can we finish this conversation over lunch? I'm friggin' starving." Dean interrupted, dangling his keys from his fingers.

The group looked at one another before nodding with a sigh, loading into the Impala.

* * *

"So," Jo began, taking a bite out of her hamburger. "What's the story with the bridge, anyway?"

"Well, supposedly, a girl named Genevieve Goodman hanged herself from the bridge in the 60's." Sam explained, sipping his water.

"Any idea why?" Dean asked.

"Uh, well... Her family was rich, and her mother was very controlling. That's all I know, so far." Sam sighed.

"Well, at least we got a name." Dean shrugged through a mouthful of food.

Jo swatted Ruby's hand away from her french fries. "Ruby!"

The demon jutted her bottom lip out. "C'mon, Jojo, we both know you aren't gonna eat all of those!"

"Well I _might_!" Jo countered.

"_Please_?" Ruby leaned in close to the hunter's ear to whisper, "I know how to make it up to you."

Jo's cheeks tinted a light shade of red and Dean watched with angry eyes.

"Fine, fine," Jo sighed, allowing the girl to take a handful of her food. "You owe me."

"Oh, don't worry," Ruby purred with a wink. "I know _just_ what to do."

"Alright, let's get the damn check," Dean grumbled.

* * *

"You want to know more about _what_?" The middle-aged woman named Carol exclaimed from behind the counter. The group was in the police department, posing as FBI agents.

"The Genevieve Goodman case," Dean repeated.

"That case is almost fifty years old!" The woman scoffed.

"Ma'am," Dean held up his badge again, "we don't have time for this. Just show us the files."

She narrowed her eyes at the hunter before turning away and walking into the back room. A few minutes later, she returned with a manilla folder.

"Have a good day," she muttered rather grumpily before returning to her computer.

* * *

When the trio return to the hotel, Ruby is waiting impatiently in front of the door.

"Why the _hell_ did it take you all so long?" She huffed, shuffling inside behind Jo.

* * *

"So, what's the news?" Jo yawned the next morning, stretching in the chair she'd fallen asleep in.

"Alright, well, Genevieve had a lover that she'd meet every Sunday at midnight. When her mother found out, she flipped and started beating Genevieve." Sam explained slowly.

"She hung herself because of some boy?" Jo scoffed.

"Uh, no, her lover was a girl. Which, I guess is why the people who disappeared were women."

"Oh," Jo's stomach dropped. "Wait... tell me again what all those women had in common?"

Sam glanced between Jo, Ruby, and Dean uncomfortably. Dean looked bored out of his mind, as usual, but he nodded as if to tell Sam to go ahead and spit it out.

"They all, sorta... kind of... experimented, in a way, with other girls." Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous habit Jo had noticed a while ago.

"Excuse me, _what_?" Jo's eyebrows shot up.

"So _that's_ why you wanted to use her!" Ruby snapped.

"Look, if we don't gank this ghost now, she's gonna hurt a lot more people-" Sam began, but Ruby cut him off.

"And what exactly does Genevieve _do_ with her little gal pals, huh?"'

"She hangs them off of the bridge."

Ruby's jaw clenched. "You sure you clowns can get to the remains on time? I mean, how do we know this trap will work?"

"We don't," Dean answered with a shrug.

"Ruby, it's fine," Jo murmured. "I'll be okay."

* * *

The cool night air bit at Jo's pale arms, goosebumps rising along her flesh. The pale light of the moon illuminated the bridge in front of her as she cautiously crossed it to the middle.

The planks were separated by about six inches, easy to fall through. The bridge creaked under Jo's feet and she couldn't help but wonder who in their right mind would even _build_ this death-trap. This bridge was the kind you'd see in movies across a ravine in a jungle, and it was a wonder what it was doing in the middle of Las Vegas.

The only sounds are her slow breathing and cautious footsteps. In and out, in and out. Step, step, step.

The temperature drops, suddenly. Her breath came out in soft, foggy wisps. All the hair on her arms and neck stood up.

"Okay," she breathed, trying desperately to calm herself. "Genevieve, where are you?"

A ghostly white figure appeared in front of her. It was blurry at first, but soon it became clear. A girl, about 17 or 18, with long, black hair. Her neck was bloody and raw, like a rope had just choked her. Her pale skin was blueish, an obvious side effect of being hanged.

The girl looked sad.

"Are you my Annabelle?" She asked, her voice as soft as the wind.

Jo was speechless. Where were the boys? Where was Ruby? Why weren't they over here by now?

"No," the girl's voice turned icy, as did the air. Her face twisted into a horrifyingly angry expression, rage overcoming her. "You're not Annabelle! You're not! I'll-I'll... I'll _kill_ you!" She screamed, lunging for the hunter.

Jo turned on her heels and ran for the other end of the bridge, where the boys would be with Ruby.

Ruby.

An overwhelmingly strong urge to see the demon surged through her. She had to see Ruby. That's all that ran through her mind. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. She _needed_ to see her.

She could feel Genevieve a breath away from her, and suddenly she was standing in front of her, blocking her path.

"You're _not_ Annabelle!" The ghost snarled and Jo felt her blood run cold.

She pinned Jo to the bridge, the structure wiggling beneath her back.

_God I hope they hurry up!_ Jo thought desperately.

Rope wrapped around Jo's neck out of nowhere. It tightened against her neck, tighter, tighter, so tight she could feel her life ebb away from her. Her breath leaked out of her with a choked sound, fading into the night like mist.

Her eyes fluttered closed as sadness overwhelmed her. Sadness of not seeing Ruby. She felt crushed, like something was wrong with her.

Suddenly, Genevieve froze on top of her. She let out an ear-piercing screech before bursting into flames and vanishing.

"Jo!" Ruby's voice reached her ears and Jo swore she'd never heard anything so sweet.

The rope was yanked off of her neck, and Ruby's face came into view.

Jo coughed hard as her lungs fought for oxygen, her breathing nothing but hard gasps.

"God, those morons cut it too fucking close," Ruby hissed.

"W-Where are they?" Jo croaked, her throat raw and sore.

"The cemetery about eight miles from here. I told them to hurry, but _fuck_ they're so slow." Ruby gently sat Jo up so she could breathe better. "Are you okay?"

Once she caught her breath, the girl nodded. "I'm good. I'm alright."

The two sat there silently for a moment before Jo turned to Ruby and connected their lips in a heated kiss.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked when they separated.

Jo shook her head and straddled the demon, her right hand sliding into the other blonde's jeans while her left hand moved to the back of Ruby's neck, scratching and clawing hungrily at the flesh there.

"Whoa, J-_oh_." Ruby's voice faded into a guttural moan as Jo rubbed small, quick circles on Ruby's clit.

Jo dragged her lips along Ruby's neck before biting the lobe of her ear.

"What are you d-_ugh_," a shudder passed through the demon.

"We got time before the boys show up," Jo murmured before connecting their lips.

Without warning, Jo plunged her fingers into Ruby's wet folds, causing the older girl to gasp into their heated kiss.

The hunter pulled away from Ruby with a smirk. "You're already so close, Ruby. Were you anticipating this?"

Ruby's breaths came out in quick, pleasured gasps. "I was hoping everything would go this well, yeah."

Jo rolled her eyes and kissed the demon again. She quickened her thrusts when she felt Ruby's velvety walls clench around her fingers.

"_Shit,_" Ruby moaned. "Jo, I-I'm gonna-_fuck_," suddenly her body shuddered hard. Jo curled her fingers and hit the rough patch of skin that marked Ruby's G-Spot and the demon let out a loud whine before screaming in pleasure.

When she calmed down from her orgasm, Jo pulled her fingers out and sucked them.

"What was _that_ for?" Ruby panted.

"I owed you one, remember?" Jo winked.

"We'd better go back to the road, or they'll start to get worried."

"Worried about me and the big bad demon?" Jo helped Ruby up and they made their way back to the road.

Ruby ran a hand through her messy hair, hoping she didn't look like she was just fucked on a bridge in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, Jo Harvelle," Ruby murmured after a moment of silence. "I gotta say, I like when you take control."

"Well then I'll have to do it more often," Jo purred with another wink.

* * *

**I'm not good with writing horror. Every time I try it, well, turns to porn. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Also, if you have a tumblr here are mine:**

**queen - aurora - bitch . tumblr . com **

**casanddeanslovechild . tumblr . com**


End file.
